zero no tsukaima the legend of the twin dragons
by terix the omega
Summary: this story takes place 10 years after the war with king joseph tabitha has become queen of galia and has givin birth to a strong boy known as ivaldi everything is peaceful until war has been called upon tristain by a new kingdom solely based of void and fire mages known as voldaria rated M for later chapters but for the first few chapters it will be rated T


Chapter 1 the rise of the frostscythe

10 years after the war between the galian king and tristain concluded. tabitha the queen of galia screamed in pain as she was giving birth to a baby boy that a galian knight known as frost planted into her. ilcocoo was standing beside her as she was handed a cleaned baby boy as tabitha smiles. my little ivaldi. the boys hair was as blue as water as his eyes were as blue as glaciers. she starts humming a song as the baby fed from her small firm breasts. as ilcocoo smiles and looks at him caringly. big sister hes so cute. and adorable. as tabitha speaks. silpheed you will be his aunt. as that is said ilcocoo gasps. r...really im gonna be this cuties aunt. thank you big sister. tabitha smiles as her baby stops feeding and looks up at her as he reaches his cute tiny hand up and touches her chin as she giggles. so cute and innocent my sweet little ivaldi. she goes back to humming as the baby yawns falling asleep in her arms as she hums that song. the baby sleeps soundly in her arms that song soothing his heart and soul. five years later ivaldi was walking around the castle gardens with his mother as he smiles and smells a flower. it smells so good mommy. tabitha smiles as she speaks softly. thats a galian rose they smell good and their beauty is stunning my son. she smiles and hands him a small staff as he looks at it and traces a finger around its curl. this staff it feels so good. she smiles its a gift from tiffania its an elderwood staff it increases magic output casted by the user. as thats said ilvadi raises the staff as it glows becoming different as tabitha gasps seeing the staff became that of a scythe and the size of hers as it glows an icy blue as the wind gusts around them as he feels his blue hair flowing in the wind watching his mother giggle as she smiles. my sweet ivaldi in 5 years youll be attending a ball with mommy. ivaldi smiles as he looks at her with eyes of wonder wondering what it would be like at a ball as silpheed flys over head while ilvadi looks up at the dragon in wonder. wow such a beautiful dragon mommy. tabitha smiles and sits beside her son and pulls out her book ivaldi and the dragon. as she sets her son in her lap and starts reading the story of ivaldi and the dragon as her son smiles looking at the words on the book. as silpheed lands beside them and lays around them. as she falls asleep making sure her master and her masters son is well protected. while tabitha reads to her son she leans into silpheeds side like a pillow while she keeps reading. her son yawns as he falls asleep leaning into his mother. she giggles and picks him up carefully and carries him to his bedroom as the wall paper is lined with designs of dragons and glacial mountains while she lays him in his bed and tucks him in with a kiss to his forehead. sweetdreams my son. she smiles and closes the door behind her as she walks to her room setting her sons scythe staff and her staff side by side next to her bookshelf. as she lays down and falls asleep.

five years later its ivaldis birthday as he stretches in his room waking up seeing silpheed as he rubs her head smiling morning silpheed. he stands up and goes to the wardrobe grabbing a white dress shirt and black pants along with undergarments as he goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him as the water starts running while silpheed becomes human form as she throws on her clothes that she was sleeping on as she smiles walking to tabithas room to wake her. tabitha wake up. tabitha wakes up stretching as she puts on her glasses and stands up. morning silpheed. she walks to her wardrobe and grabs her dress and undergarments as she lays them on the bed stripping out of her night gown and gets dressed into her aqua blue dress and mantal as she smiles while silpheed brushes her hair for her. tabitha smiles grabbing a present out of her wardrobe for ivaldi as inside its a hooded mantal as a knock is heard on the manors door as kirche and her son pyro walk in as tabitha smiles and hugs kirche. long time no see kirche. pyro looks around as his mantal is as black as night with crimson flames on it his wand tucked into his belt. while outside the room kirches husband kai and tabithas husband frost are talking and catching up. kirche smiles i can't wait for the party tabitha pyro has been looking forward to making friends with your son. i wonder if louise and saito and their kid will attend the party. tabitha smiles they will i personally invited them. as kirche smiles i cant wait to see saito and louise again i heard they had a daughter named saria she was exposed to be truely beautiful i hope she attends the ball as well. as tabitha smiles and nods i even invited the queen henrietta and her husband julio. along with guiche and his wife montremoncey this will surely allow my ivaldi to have a great birthday ball. kirche smiles thats so true tabitha well hes going to make alot of friends i know that. tabitha smiles as she sees louise and saito walk in with their daughter as they all smile hey tabitha how are you. as that happens they place a gift by tabithas and kirches for ivaldi. after awhile saria takes a book off of the shelf and starts reading. as pyro is pacing back and forth his fiery red hair like his mothers moving while he walks. after a few hours all the guests arrive as they all make their way to the ball room as tabitha nods to silpheed who walks to ivaldis room and smiles comon ivaldi your mother has a surprise for you. ivaldi smiles and follows ilcocoo to the ball room as the lights are all dark as suddenly all the candles erupt to life as every one yells surprise as ivaldi jumps back at the sudden surprise and smiles seeing all the kids and goes up to meet them all as tabitha and the other adults smile. as the music starts as alot of the girls giggle enjoying their drinks as the little ones are playing and having a good time as saito and the other males are enjoying the party watching the kids. tabitha smiles and takes a drink of her tea as the kids play happily while ilcocoo giggles so innocent and cute. louise smiles watching her daughter getting along with no troubles as she notices every time all the kids sit down shes always sitting beside ivaldi as ivaldi is mostly staying active as he hardly notices the presents as he keeps playing with his new friends. after awhile the party ends as its near midnight as the kids are all sent to seperate rooms as the parents are sent to their own rooms as well as tabitha smiles seeing her son in an icy blue mantal as he walks to his room getting out of his clothes and into his pajamas as he lays down and curls into his covers happily at all his new friends that he made and closes his eyes relaxing before falling into slumber wondering when he would attend the school his mother told him about in tristain. as the 11 oclock bell rings he is soundly asleep in his bed as tabitha checks on her son before going into her room and strips out of her royal garments and gets dressed into her night gown as she lays on her bed and falls asleep beside ilcocoo. as morning comes tabitha wakes up to the sounds of the kids playing out in the fieds as the other parents are watching them all as tabitha gets dressed and walks to the fields staff in hand along with book as every one else is relaxing as the kids are playing as silpheed is watching the kids in dragon form as tabitha sits by silpheed and opens her book as ilvadi is paying tag with the others. silpheed purrs as tabitha reads her novel making sure all the kids have adult super vision as the other adults are hanging out near the water. as tabitha is reading her book ivaldi tags saria as he runs with the others. while saria runs after them giggling. as louise smiles at her daughter playing with every one else. as she sits by saito enjoying the weather. as ivaldi and the kids sit by silpheed and rest after running around for so long. as silpheed ays her head by ivaldi who pets her smiling that his mothers dragon is so kind to him and the other kids as he hugs the dragons neck showing care. as the other kids get called to go to their homes as they all smile and say there farewells as they all head home as ivaldi sits by his mother as she reads her book. as ivaldi climbs onto silpheeds back. as tabitha smiles closing her book and gets onto silpheeds back behind her son as she nods to silpheed who takes into the air with them on her back as ivaldi smiles in awe as he reaches his hand up brushing a cloud as silpheed purrs in happiness allowing ivaldi to see things from her height. after a few hours of flying ivaldi yawns as silpheed lands by the yard as tabitha lets her son go inside to sleep as tabitha smiles at her son walking inside for bed time. as silpheed takes human form and walks inside with tabitha as they go to tabithas room as ilvadi is in his room sleeping. as they get into their night gowns and fall asleep side by side.

3 years later ilvadi wakes up in his bed as he gets dressed into his mantal and his school uniform as he walks down to breakfast staff in hand as silpheed smiles in human form. morning sleepy head she smiles handing him a plate of food as he smiles. thank you. he starts eating his food as tabitha walks up smiling. your first day of tristain magic acadamy alot of your friends will be there too i wish you the best luck at the acadamy it will be lots of fun. but be careful not to get into trouble theres lots of trouble makers to ok. ivaldi smiles. ok mom ill be careful. he smiles and finishes his food as he grabs his staff and bag as he walks outside where silpheed is waiting for him in dragon form. as he gets onto her back as she takes off with tabitha waving to her son as the dragon is above tree level as ilvadi keeps his scythe strapped to his back. and his bag on his side as after a few hours of flight they land in the courtyard of the magic acadamy as every one looks in awe at silpheed as ilvadi climbs of her back and hands her an apple wich she happily accepts and nuzzles him before taking off as the other kids see the scythe on his back and the icy blue mantal of galia as he lowers his hood and looks around. tristain magic acadamy so this is where mom attended and learned great things. im going to make mom proud of what i learn. waits by the other first years as some second years look and see the galian mantal and laugh. so thats the student from galia he looks so weak like he wouldnt even be able to summon a familliar that was as good as the last student from galia tabitha. as that was said ilvadi stays quiet as he draws the staff scythe off of his back as he points it at the second year student. his voice dark with anger. never judge a book by its cover as karma has a funny way of biting you back. ilvadi spins the scythe and restraps it to his back and waits as the principle walks out as its louise and saito as she clears her throat every one looks at her as she smiles. welcome first years to tristain magic acadamy here you will learn how to harnass and excell your magic when you reach your second year you will be able to summon your familliar but each of you will have your own rooms wich when you have a familliar you will share with them as well. now some ground rules boys are forbidden to be anywhere near the girls bath or restroom as the same goes for the girls. the order of undine knights will be our chevallies as in no going outafter curfew. first years can not join in the quests till they have become second years as its for the safety of the students and we dont want parents getting mad at us for dead students. now if you all follow me i will show you all to your dorm rooms. the first years follow her as she points at a room and speaks. ilvadi of galia this was your mothers room. now its yours. ilvadi smiles and goes into the room as he starts unpacking as every one else is showed to their dorm room as a knock is heard as ilvadi speaks. its open you can enter. saito walks in. i saw you were having troubles with second years if you ever need any help come see me or louise well help you. he says that while smiling as ivaldi finishes unpacking. thank you mister saito but i think i can handle it. saito nods and smiles ok then ilvadi have a great first day. oh and great entrance riding in on silpheed tabitha must of been proud. ilvadi smiles. of course i cant wait to learn what im capable of. saito smiles ok then walks outside of the room shutting the door behind him as ilvadi finishes unpacking and starts making his way to alchemy class as he sits at a rear desk pulling out a notebook and gets ready to take notes as the other students walk in saria sitting beside ilvadi getting ready to take notes as well. mr colbert walks in seeing all of the students as he smiles. welcome students to first year alchemy. in this class you will learn to tranfigure objects into different objects. while hes speaking ivaldi is taking notes beside saria. as saria giggles while taking notes. as on her desk is an ice sculpture of a swan sitting beside her as mr colbert looks at ivaldi. in surprise of how hes done that on his first day. ivaldi please come down here and bring your staff. ivaldi looks around and nods as he walks up holding his staff. yes mr. colbert mr. colbert points at a radio your to use magic to transform that into any object in your mind. ivaldi breathes deeply and starts spinning the scythe in his hands as he speaks. powers of the pentacle fire earth water air and void allow my power to transform this object. as he finishes speaking tip of the scythe touches the radio as the radio glows becoming a crystal dragon sculpture with a being on its back as every one gasps in surprise at the skill as he takes his seat next to saria. pyro who was sitting in the front of glares at ivaldi at the back of the class for showing off as at the end of the class every one is dismissed as ivaldi is handed the crystal dragon sculpture as he hands it to saria as she smiles and walks to her room as ivaldi smiles and walks for the courtyard when pyro grabs him and throws him into the courtyard. shaking in anger. YOUR SUCH A SHOW OFF! every time i see you excell its always done for saria youve never done anything for your self im sick of it now stand up for your self pyro draws his sword as it erupts into white flames. as he charges for ivaldi who draws his scythe and slams down the handle as the ground freezes under him as he dodges swiftly watching pyro slip and slide into a wall. as he growls quit dodging and fight you coward. he keeps attacking at ivaldi who keeps dodging using the ice as an advantage as dodging not wanting to fight his own friend as pyro screams. YOU COWARD FIGHT ME! ivaldi closes his eyes glacial javelin. fires a barrage of ice spikes at pyro as suddenly a loud voice is heard EXPLOSION! the ice expodes sending both pyro and ivaldi into the walls as louise looks at them. you two my office NOW! the two nod as they go to her office as saito facepalms not good. louise sheathes her wand and walks to the office as the two are sitting as far away as possible from eachother as saito leans against the door. as louise clears her throat. you two know its forbidden for two aristocrats to fight on school grounds im going to have to send to your parents about this i have no choice. pyro your in bigger trouble for starting the fight. but i cant show special exception to you either ivaldi fighting on school grounds is forbidden you two could of seriously gotten hurt. they nod. you two will go to your rooms and sit until dinner. they nod and leave the room as she sighs. getting out the papers and starts writing to galia and germania. as ivaldi slams his fist off of his wardrobe. making a loud thud as pyro does the same in his room. as the letters are sent out. as ivaldi lays in his bed not even bothering that he missed lunch as he sighs. and closes his eyes. as a few hours lader a knock is heard on the door as he walks up and answers it. who is it. gasps as he jumps back as its his father and his mother. m...mom dad why are you here. tabitha holds up the letter. trouble. frost walks up and grabs ivaldi by his mantal as ivaldi struggles to get out of his grip as frost back hands ilvadi hard as ilvadi feels the back hand from his father as he recieves another one as tabitha closes her eyes. to harsh. as ivaldi is thrown back onto his bed as frost storms out of the room. as ivaldi just sits there in silence tabitha hugs her son. why did you get into a fight? ivaldi looks at her. i didnt get into it pyro forced me into a fight with him i only defended my self. looks down putting his hood up covering the bruises. tabitha nods as she hears kai and tabitha going for pyro as she sits beside her son. im sorry my sweet ivaldi your fathers been stressed as someones been taking out our knights and hes worried he might be next so he wants to make sure your well protected here and well behaved. and this fight he heard of set him off. kisses his forehead and walks out as tabitha and frost take off on silpheed. as he walks out of his room keeping his hood up as he goes to the dining hall as saria runs up. ilvadi are you ok? ilvadi nods. yeah im ok saria i hope you enjoy the sculptures. smiles as he sits beside her at a table. as he enjoys his food keeping his hood up so she cant see the bruises. as she looks at him and eats her food as she sighs. im sorry for what pyro did to you ivaldi. ivaldi looks at her its not your fault its pyros for starting the fight. he looks down as he lowers his hood as she gasps seeing the bruise marks on his face from his father as he takes a drink of his tea. she looks at him thats horrible. i hope youll be alright. ivaldi smiles. ill be fine i am glad that your ok. i wont let any one hurt you saria. saria hugs him. i know the start of semester costume dance starts next week and uhm i was wondering if youd like to be my dance partner? ivaldi smiles sure that sounds fun saria i'd love to go to the dance with you. she smiles really yay. she hugs him and skips off to her mother to tell her the news as ivaldi looks down. a dance with saria this is sure to be fun. he smiles as he gets up and heads to the town by the school to get something for her knowing there were dangerous creatures about as he kept walking as he enters a ring store and purchases a gold ring with a pink rosequarts to match her eyes and onyx lining to match her hair as he pockets the ring box while walking home he hears a loud roar as its a wolfen as he draws his scythe as the pack of wolfen charge him as he uses wind and ice magic to form a blizzard completely turn them into icicles as he makes his way back to the magic acadamy and into his room as he locks the door and relaxes. i hope saria will enjoy this gift. he gets undressed and dressed into his night gear as he puts the ring into his wardrobe and unlocks the door as he falls asleep.

a week later as all the students are getting ready for the big dance as saria stands outside ivaldis door as he walks out fully dressed as she hugs him. i cant wait till tonight this dance is to be wonderful. ivaldi smiles to her. i bought you something saria. - hands her the rose quartz ring as she gasps this ring is so rare how did you get it. ivaldi smiles. i bought it for you it matches your beauty to the highest percentage. you have always been able to keep my mind at peace when ive been stressed i cant stand fighting with pyro... as he keeps carrying on she kisses his lips to silence him as they both blush their cheeks turning as pink as the rose quartz comon its party time. she leads him to the ball room and infront of the mirror as she looks at the mirror and takes her form but in a beautiful galian dress as he walks up and takes the form of himself in the formal galian dance tux as he wears his mantal and takes the hand of saria as they go to the dance floor and start dancing with eachother as tabitha and frost are dancing with the other parents. as pyro is dancing with the daughter of julio and henrietta, amy as pyro is smiling with amy. while every body is having fun one of queen henriettas messenger runs in and bows to her. Q...QUEEN WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED ON TRISTAIN! at the sudden announcement of war every one gasps as saria hugs ivaldi tight and amy hugs pyro tight as the queen speaks. who calls war upon us? the messenger speaks up albion and valdaria.


End file.
